Regular Show(Anything But): Slacker Soul Slaughter
Regular Show: Slacker Soul Slaughter is a multiplayer fighting/racing game based on the famous Cartoon Network Series, Regular Show by J.G. Quintel. It was released on February 7 2016 for the Xbox 360 Live, Wii U, Nintendo 3Ds. Description Fight to the death as your favorite Regular Show Characters with awesome weapons like the Power, Dream Catchers, Death Machine Gun and more...You can even race in one of the amazing Regular Show cars like a Custom Cadillac Escalade, Don' s Corvette, British Taxi and Death's Motorcycle(etc.) And haven't you always wanted to play Mordecai and Rigby' s video game system. Well now you can. Unlock the awesome Regular Mini- Games including: Broken Bones, The Hammer, Xtreme Xscape and Lemonade Stand Playable Characters Playable Characters(47): Mordecai Weapons: Physical Power 7/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Blondecai, Future Mordecai Rigby Costumes: Physical Power 6/10 Speed 9/10 Costumes: Robo Cop, Future Rigby Pops Maellard Weapons: Lollipop Power 7/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Ice Cream Benson Weapons: Flaming Gumballs Power 8/10 Power 6/10 Costumes: Party Benson Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein Power 6/10 Speed 4/10 Weapons: Shirt Costumes: Fancy Mitch Thomas Weapons: Physical Power 5/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Pizza Suit High Five Ghost Weapons: Slaps Power 6/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Low Five Ghost Skips Weapons: Muscles, Mallet Power 9/10 Speed 4/10 Costumes: Engineer Margaret Smith(Fist Pump Shirt) Weapons: Coffee Pot Power 6/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Guardian of Secrets Eileen Roberts(Hoodie) Weapons: Telescope Power 6/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Director Eileen Don Weapons: Sugar Power 7/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Kid Don Party Pete Hermanderfal Weapons: Dancing Power 7/10 Speed 4/10 Costumes: Fat Floating Ball Guardian of Eternal Youth Weapons: Magic Rattle Power 8/10 Speed 5/10 Costumes: Space Costume RGB2 Weapons: Claws, 80's Air Can Power 7/10 Speed 6/10 Costumes: Without Screen Sensai Weapons: Death Kwan Do Power 8/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Chef Sensei Cloudy Jay "CJ" Weapons: Lightning(Physical) Power 8/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Wig Bush(Video 101) Gregg and Diane Weapons: Torches, Superman Strength Power 9/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Civilized Gary Weapons: Laser Eyes, Physical Power 8/10 Speed 6/10 Costumes: Gareth Starla "Muscle Woman" Gutsmandottir Weapons: Superhuman Strength Power 9/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Bikini Desdemona Weapons: Physical Power 6/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Prom Dress Techmo Weapons: Sword, Computer Arrows Power 9/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: In the Computer God of Basketball Weapons: Physical, Basketballs Power 8/10 Speed 9/10 Costumes: Dodgeball Baby Ducks Weapons: Laser Eyes, Karate Chops Power 9/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Duck-Zilla Death Weapons: Scythe, Physical Power 10/10 Speed 6/10 Costumes: Arm Wrestling Evil Playable Characters Coffee Bean and Translator Weapons: Nipple Coffee, Fist Coffee Power 6/10 Speed 6/10 Costumes: Cool Cubed Garret Bobby Ferguson Weapons: Arms and Legs Power 6/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Digitalized Capicola Gang(Main Bear) Weapons: Guns, Physical Power 8/10 Speed 4/10 Costumes: Severely Damaged Capicola Gang(Duck Lady) Weapons: Guns, Physical Power 8/10 Speed 4/10 Costumes: Stitched Together Capicola Gang(Louie) Weapons: Guns, Physical Power 8/10 Speed 4/10 Costumes: Sewed Together Peeps Weapons: Eyes Power 7/10 Speed 10/10 Costumes: Billion Eyes Gene Weapons: Flaming Snacks Power 6/10 Speed 6/10 Costumes: Headband Master Prank Caller Weapons: Physical Power 6/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Old Face Sir Gablethorp Weapons: Guitar Power 9/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Ace Balthazar Summertime Song Weapons: Music Power 7/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Black Tape Night Owl Weapons: Wings, Physical Power 8/10 Speed 5/10 Costumes: Human Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. Weapons: Arms and Legs Power 6/10 Speed 9/10 Costumes: Contractor Stag-Man Weapons: Spear Power 8/10 Speed 10/10 Costumes: Arrows Thomas(Demon) Weapons: Story Book Power 8/10 Speed 10/10 Costumes: Bike Helmet Hammer Weapons: Physical Power 9/10 Speed 4/10 Costumes: Pixelated Darthon Weapons: Armored Power 8/10 Seed 5/10 Costumes: Skull Game Store Manager The Urge Weapons: Laser Guitar Power 10/10 Speed 4/10 Costumes: The Urge Boat God Of Street Performing Weapons: Kicks, Guitars Power 8/10 Speed 8/10 Costumes: Drum Set Susan Weapons: Physical Power 10/10 Speed 7/10 Costumes: Giant Susan Death Bear Weapons: Sword Power 10/10 Speed 6/10 Costumes: Animal Sanctuary Klorgbane the Destroyer Weapons: Spiked Rattle Power 10/10 Speed 4/10 Costumes: High School Full Grown Geese Weapons: Lasers, Karate Chop Power 10/10 Speed 6/10 Costumes: Geese Zilla The Destroyer of Worlds Weapons: Blazes Power 10/10 Speed 5/10 Costumes: Fog Story Mordecai and Rigby accidentally kill Mr. Maellard so they sneak into Death's Manor to get his soul back before they're fired. But they let loose all their villain's souls in the process. So when they get back to the park before Death catches them all their enemies wee unleashed in the world. Now it's up to them to finish Death's job and re-kill each and every one of their foes before the park is destroyed. Arenas/Tracks Tracks and Arena's are places in Regular Show players can compete. Both modes have judges that judge the players performance. The judges are Ladonna, Auto T, Quips, Broseph Chilaxton... The Arena's is where they fight to the death. All the Arena's change the setting after an amount of time. For example: The Intergalactic Cool Court starts in the courtroom for 5 minutes then the players go down the hall to its teleporter exit. Then they fight there for five more minutes until the teleporter takes them to The Phone Guardians Realm. Though the players can select a specific part of the arena to stay in on the arena selection menu if they don't want to keep transitioning all the time in their map. Tracks are much different. This is where everybody races in cars and other vehicles to the finish line. Tracks have many shortcuts and powerups are used here instead of weapons. Also while players are racing, they usually have a non playable Character from regular show to race alongside them and shout catchphrases. This is usually someone who owns the vehicle the player is racing in. Park: Snack Bar, Bridge, Mint Ice Bridge, Pizza Party, Cemetery Muscle Man's Trailer: Inside the Trailer, The Crash Pit The House: Outside the House, All Rooms, The Meat Locker The Box: Entrance(Alley), Inside Dodgeball: Gym, Council The Moon: the Moon, Bouncy Castle, Basketball Planet Death Kwan Dojo: Step of Death, Mountain, Cloud Room Fancy Restaraunt: Dinner, Entrance Stardust Lanes: Bowling Alley, Apart Really Real Wrestling: Ring Guardian of Eternal Youth's Realm: Realm, Phone Gaurdians Realm Casa Del Mansion: Lava Pits, Rubble Baka Blitz(Bonus Arena): Danger Hop, Bumper Balls, Sumo Slide, Death Tube, Ball Fall, Tennis Balls Blast, Buttock Shock, Rhino Giddy Up, The Gutinator, Terror Taikos Intergalactic Cool Court: Courtroom, Teleporter Death's Manor: Library Room, The Living Room Underworld: Rock and Roll Underworld, Underworld Playground Health Pick-Ups Ulti-Meatum(Increases 5/8 of Health) Promise Pie(Increases 2/8 of Health) Rig Juice(Completely Fills Soul Bar) Double Glazed Doughnuts(Increase Speed 5x) Meatball Sub(Increases 3/8) Sandwich of Life(Completely Fills Health Bar) Tortillas(Increases 2/8 of Health) Chocolate Cake(Increases 1/2 Health) Mississippi Queen(Increases Power 5x) Wings(Increas 5/8 of Health) Every Meat Burritos(Increases 6/8 of health) Mini Games Strong Johns Dig Champs Air Balloonerz Broken Bones The Hammer Xtreme Xscape Lemonade Stand Vehicles The Cart Evil British Taxi Volkswagen Carmenita John Sorrenstein' s Truck Don' s Corvette Custom Cadillac Escalade Police Car Mannonball Chopper Death's Motorcycle White Stallion The Match Infinity Weapons Bazooka(Empties Enemies Bars by 1/2) Pillow(Stuns enemies for 5 seconds) Maximum Glove(Increases Power 2x, Fuses Mordo & Rigs in Battle) Tranquilizer Darts(Stuns Enemies for 8 seconds) Guitar of Rock(Empties Enemies Bars by 1/8) Dream Catcher Harpoon(Temporarily slows down enemies) VHS Bombs(Blows up 2/8 of enemies bar) Fists of Justice(kills enemies with one hit) Axe(Takes out 4/8 of enemies bars) Dream Catcher Mirror(Takes out 1/8 of Enemies Bars) The Power(Takes 20 shots to kill other players) Dream Catcher Arrow(Sticks into enemies chests while afflicting Damage on them) El Diablo(Blows up any enemy to bits, while Electric Diablo shoots at them from the sky in fireworks) Mac 10 Sub-machine Gun(Takes 16 shots to kill another player) Baseball Bat(Afflicts 1/8 of damage on enemies) Death Machine Gun(It Takes 11 shots to completely destroy another player) Missiles(Three Missiles Shoot at the player from the front of their vehicles to completely blow up one in front of them) Portal(Makes a player make a 0 point radius doughnut so behind them falls in and moves down a spot) Pistol(Power Up weapon used to blow up another one of the players' tires in Race Mode to slow them down) Power Washer(Power Up that Shreds cars in halph in race mode) Pizza Pouch Sling Shot(Power up to blind another racers screen in race mode) Category:Regular Show Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Racing Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mini games